customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whisp
History Whisp appeared on earth on a dark stormy night. He did not know how he arrived, or how he even came into existence. All he knew was a burning desire to destroy all life on the planet. He set off and completely levelled the nearest town, killing hundreds of people with relative ease. This did not calm the hunger to kill, but instead flared it up instead. He went off in search of a much more populated place to destroy. Along the way he destroyed many villages and towns before coming to his first city. It was there Whisp unleashed himself, managing to destroy half the city before stopping himself dead in his tracks. A little girl, no more then 5 years of age was standing before him, paralyzed with fear. They stared deep into eachothers eyes for a short while. Something in Whisp broke, and for the first time he felt anything other then an urge to kill. He left the girl alive and ran off, heading for a deep mountain range, devoid of human life. Whisp lived in the mountains for years living a fairly peaceful life. He communicated with the mountain animals with his telepathic abilities, befriending a few and living as a member of a wolf pack. until he came across a shrine tainted with a dark presence. From this shrine emerged a creature so powerful that Whisp was afraid for the first time in his life. Whisp attacked the dark beast, but was quickly captured in its deadly grasp. The creature would have killed Whisp then and there, but in a moment of madness Whisp remembered the little girl who had led him to being peaceful. Whisp realized that this creature wouldn't have hesitated to kill her, unlike himself. This newfound sadness gave him more strength then ever before, and Whisp released himself from the deadly grip. The mysterious beast shrunk back into the shrine, apparently annoyed at the amount of effort it would have taken to kill Whisp. But it left with a eerie message' : "I may be weak now, but I will be back soon. And when I do get back, I will destroy every thing this planet holds. There will be no survivors." Whisp then dedicated his existence to finding out about this powerful creature, leaving a trail of mass destruction in his wake. His goal in life was to stop the destruction of himself, this planet he now called home, and the little girl who he didn't want to kill. This quest took him around the world, finding relics and ancient tomes that gave hints at how to defeat the world eater. Appearence & personality Appearence Whisp is a large demonic creature. He has a monstrous, gargoyle like face. Most of his body is covered in a black, reptilian skin. He has a thick, black mane running from the back of his head. His arms are lean and muscular, his hands are long with powerful talon-like fingers. His legs are seem to like a cats hind legs. Personality Whisp is mostly driven by instinct, as he finds it hard to resist some of his darker urges. When he manages to overcome the dark inner rage that consumes him he can be a placid, and to some extent friendly. Powers Powers Aside from the things his natural physique grants him, Whisp is quite adept at telepathic communication, which he uses to learn new languages and communicate in toungues that he cannot vocalize. He is also capable of some minor telepathic abilities, which are amplified when he is at his most powerful. His physical aspects grant him much greater speed and strength then the average human, and he has natural talons and teeth to give him an upper hand in combat. His general strength is emotion based. The blank squares are when he is at standard strength. Strengths Whisp is a very powerful individual, and is very powerful in physical combat. Highly intelligent and a master hunter. Weaknesses Whisp has a very primal mind despite his intelligence, and is very susceptible to telepathic attacks himself. Because of his large size he has trouble in tight spaces. Battle Sats Agility: 7 Speed: 10 Strength: 10++++ Endurance: 10 Willpower: 5 Villain Level: 9.2 Category:Mind Lord Category:Villains Category:Level 10+ Characters